memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Andorian Imperial Guard
The Andorian Imperial Guard was the primary military and space force of the Andorian Empire in the years prior to the founding of the United Federation of Planets in 2161, and briefly resumed this role following Andor's secession from the Federation between 2382 and 2385. They had several shipyards in orbit of Andoria, and reguarly allowed Starfleet ships to dock there for repairs and re-supplying. The Imperial Guard had been in existence for at least four Andorian generations prior to 2153. Members of the Imperial Guard were apparently recruited at a very young age, as they were said to be trained in combat since childhood. History and details Amongst the various ranks in the Imperial Guard were general, captain, commander and lieutenant. Most commanding officers of Imperial Guard ships held the rank of commander. In the 2150s, the standard firearm which were carried by Imperial Guardsmen were assault-rifle sized weapon which fired a blue energy beam which could prove fatal, as these weapons weren't equipped with a "stun" setting. When an Imperial Guardsmen died far from Andoria, it was his compatriot's duty to take a piece of the fallen (such as a vial of their blood) home, to be enshrined in the Wall of Heroes. In 2151, a group of Imperial Guardsmen, led by Commander Thy'lek Shran, conducted a raid against the Vulcan monastery on P'Jem, in order to locate a spy station hidden under the monastery. During the raid, Shran made first contact with the United Earth starship ''Enterprise''. Despite initially holding the Humans hostage, they later helped Shran locate the spy station. In the Imperial Guard fleet it was unlikely for a starship's commanding officer to regain command of a vessel once their original command had been destroyed. When Commander Shran's ''Kumari'' was destroyed by a Romulan vessel in late 2154, he found it unlikely he would receive a new command. After the founding of the United Federation of Planets, the Imperial Guard became one of the five sub-commands of the new Federation Starfleet, being responsible for the new fleet's military defense network. Vessels such as the were part of this subdivision of Starfleet. The Imperial Guard also existed on Andor itself, providing ground security at the Parliament Andoria Complex. In 2382, following a prolonged political crisis, the Andorian Empire seceded from the Federation, re-establishing itself as an independent state. However, normal diplomatic relations were maintained, and any Andorians serving in Starfleet were allowed to remain there if they chose. Three years later after a cure for Andoria's reproductive crisis was finally found a new governing coalition came into power. Parliament Andoria voted to repeal the secession ordinance and Andor applied for readmission into the Federation. With the support of a number of councilors the readmission of one of the Federation's founding states was fast-tracked through the Federation Council. Personnel *General Thy'lek Shran (prior to 2142–2158; ~2164) *Captain Telev (~2152) *Lieutenant Talas (prior to 2153 –2154; KIA 2154) *Lieutenant Tarah (~2152) *Keval (~2151) *Tholos (~2151) *Thon (~2151) *Jonathan Archer (honorary member 2164) *Captain My'ra Telek (2360s) *Commander Tahryn (2360s) *Commander Talas (2350s) *Commander Chel ch'Eclat (formerly) *Typhuss James Halliwell (honorary member 2364) *General Thy'lek Shran (prior to 2354–2358; ~2364) *Commander Tilis (alternate reality, 2250s) Category:Organizations Category:Military organizations